Jacob Vs Tohme Part 2
by ScarlettFlameTohme's Gal
Summary: Jacob is learning more about Tohme but he is learning that she can be a bit difficult.


Jacob's POV

I will never ever be able to stand straight again…

When the sun finally got off it's ass and made it's way back to Fork's sky I groaned getting up off Seth's couch. My back ached because of the way I had to curl up to fit on the cushions. I rubbed my eyes a few times, a habit I still kept from my younger years and I stumbled my way to the kitchen.

Tohme's POV

Pacing back and forth, the pencil in between my fingers snapped in two causing me to jump startled. I shake my head and speak quietly to myself. "It's gonna be fine ...You promised you would be there so you're going and maybe you can actually have a good friend". I look over at the clock and it's only 8 in the morning so my nerves relax a bit. I make my way up to my attic where the sunrise shines in perfectly through my windows. I take a bit of time searching for my canvas ...since I have used so many ..

Looking around I see all my sketches of the sad me in the times where being a wolf made me miserable and I realise just how..dreary my art room is. You need a Change

I start grabbing my sketches and tossing them across the room listening to their crashing against the wall and adrenaline fills my body and I smile. I take everything that is dreary and sad and I smash it against the wall letting it join the pile of misery. I didn't know breaking things could be such a rush.

Jacob's POV

After scarfing down three half cooked pancakes I ran out of the house and down to the Main road in the woods. Not until half way down did I realise that I was shoeless and I shrugged my shoulders a bit, glancing to my right I saw Mr. Cullen getting out of his car checking the tires. Stupid vampire ….why drive you idiot I glare at him and when he turned to face me I stopped.

"Oh hello there Jacob, How are you? I was debating on whether or not I should stop by and invite your father to our Annual Cullen camp out". He said in his sweet voice while running a hand down the back of his neck and disgust danced upon my face. "Carlisle I am not one of your little nurses you don't turn me on with your pathetic attempt in being all...dazzling ". I growled at him and he sorta flinched back at my rudeness. I shake my head and continue walking and I hear him start to follow and I almost spit...on...his...face. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!". Carlisle steps back and stays back. "Look son I didn't mean any harm I just wanted to make sure..you were alright?" He turns away with a apologetic look and heads back to his car before shutting the door and speeding home. Stupid Leech

I continue heading to the parking lot "The thinking place" and when I get there I observe just how overgrown it had gotten. I stretch out and lay on a bench waiting for Tohme.

Tohme's POV

Stepping out of my studio I sprint and I am tempted to try shifting again but instead I stumble and decide ...not today… I make my way thru the bushes and the trees and I stop just out of sight when I see Jacob leisurely stretched out against the bench. I feel my breathing stagger and I shake my head.

I head out and stuff my hands in my pockets nervously. "Hello Jacob " I say quietly. He rises and smiles at me. Such a dork

Jacob's POV

She stands there and my heart beats loudly in my chest ..It's sorta embarrassing. I think it's that she is bossy...beautiful….insane ...and mysterious. "You took a long time you know?" I say with a smirk and I cross my arms.

Tohme's POV

"Ok ok ok I had stuff to do your not my top priority " I say and roll my eyes but then I stop and blush "Sorry I tend to be …...not so….friendly sometimes." I smile a bit and watch him muffle a laugh and I find a spot to sit. "So..When you said you knew I was like you…. "Well I used to be one I am not anymore…" I look down and watch him look at me and he just gives me this dumb stare which annoys me but still makes me giggle.

Jacob's POV

"WHAT !" I explode and she giggles more and snorts a bit then stops utterly humiliated but honestly...it was adorable. She turns red and looks away while apologising. "Don't apologise ..Tohme that was adorable. " I tell her but she doesn't believe. "Anyway Tohme..How can you just ..used to be a wolf?" I question her and she sits up to speak again. "I just don't shift anymore duh?" Oh I love that she is like me

"Tohme why won't you shift again?" I ask her but she doesn't respond so I change the subject I grab her hand and run.

Tohme's POV

"JACOB WHAT THE HELL!, GET OFF" I scream but he almost drags me thru the woods and I just decide to keep up so his strength doesn't rip my arm off. I sigh when he skids to a stop and I slam into his back with a huff. Moving the hair away from my face I see a large waterfall and it crashes down into scary black waters. My breathing races like it did when I would shift and I feel my hands tremble.

Jacob's POV

"Do you like it?" I ask her but seeing her tremble I take back my question and hold her arms making her face me. "If you wanna leave we can.." I watch her shake her head wanting to fight her fears and she says almost inaudibly " I can deal with it ,it's fine...I like it" She lies . I sigh and let her go and I walk with her. "I was just trying to be fun Tohme …." I say and scratch my head a bit but then I get an idea and I run up again and grab her slinging her across my back after shifting and I run full speed thru the woods. I hear her gasp with Amazement and a rush of adrenaline singes through my body because I made her happy. I am so fucking Pathetic

Tohme's POV

It's actually happening….

My heart pounds loudly in my chest and I am surprised that I am not in tears but instead I sit up a bit more letting the wind blow through my hair and I smile seeing the drop ahead. I grip his fur beneath me a bit more feeling the muscles under the fur coil and spring him faster and faster and I remember just how that sensation felt. I smirk when He jumps throwing himself into the air making it over the drop. I let go with my hands but still hold on with my legs and I let my arms open wide and I prepare for the landing….. feeling ...free. I look like rose from Titantic Haha I knew I would get my chance one day or anoth….OOH SHIT I scream in my thoughts seeing just how rocky the landing is and I close my eyes tightly burying my face in his back. When we hit the ground it's hard and I jump a bit and he stops and sits letting me slide off. I tremble when standing and Instantly I wanna get back on.

Jacob's POV

She is beautiful the way she acts like she didn't love it. She is beautiful the way she acts like she didn't feel something. Also she is fucking gorgeous the way she acts like that drop didn't scare the shit out of her. I know it scared me...And I never get scared ...the fuck?

"Are you alright …?" I ask curiously and she smiles I think I like that

Tohme's POV

"T..That was amazing ..absolutely amazing and I ..I miss doing that?" I say a bit embarrassed and I feel my face heating with a blush again. FUCK

He takes of his shirt and I literally feel my face burn and I shake my head and turn around pretending to observe the scenery. Jacob comes up from behind me and I feel his breathe on my neck and I tremble a bit. "Yes?" I whisper quietly

"Shift ...run with me" He pleads and I feel bad when I shake my head no. "Jacob I can't Unless I am put in ..like some crazy situation or something" I admit and turn back to face him and smile sadly.

He shakes his head and sighs but I can tell he gets an idea because he looks back up with this well..goofy adorable smirk. The next thing I know I can't breathe because his lips are crashing down on mine. I go to push him away but he ..whimpers and it makes my ears ring a bit and my skin feels like fire when he trails his fingers down my back. I realize I am probably gonna have a heart attack when I hear how loud my heart is getting but for some unknown reason...at this very moment I could care less. Then...His hands are cold and they race under my shirt on my bare back. I feel it again then ..The tingling sensation on every limb and the spinning in my thoughts. All these feelings I haven't felt in years and they all come rushing back. I feel Jacob let go and pull away from the kiss because I know what is happening. I know why he kissed me...he knew I would flip… Stupid Man…

I shift and fall to my face with my paws tucked under my chin. Jacob stands there Amazed and it makes me feel sick. He shifts and rolls over and lays right beside me and it almost makes me snap at him but I relax and settle in getting used to my form once more. He uses his thoughts to converse with me and I try to block it out but I hear him loud and clear…..I mean he is right there….

"HOLY HELL DO YOU SEE YOURSELF, TOHME YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL" He hollers in my thoughts and I look at him with sorta well..a death stare. "Jacob Shut Up before I rip your head off" I say back to him wobbly standing like a pup before I feel my strong legs take over and plead for exercise. I agree with myself and take off into the trees weaving expertly in and out of the turns a bit better then Jacob could apparently because he struggled to keep up. I kept pushing past the thoughts of Jax and the blood and I focused on heading home. After miles of running and listening to Jacob cuss because he wasn't fast enough I finally arrived at the backyard of my Studio apartment. I stopped and shifted back dashing inside to throw on some clothes before Jacob got there and when he did he dressed in the pants he tied to his ankle.

Jacob's POV

"TOHME I TRIED TO CATCH UP WITH YOU WHY DID YOU RUN!" I yell a bit pissed searching for her in her apartment. I look around and finally find her in a pair of shorts and some ..shirt that hung from hr shoulders. "Well? Are you gonna just ignore me?" I said and sat down on the stool that was nearby. She looked up at me finally with her glowy Violet eyes and frowned. "What's the matter"? I said confused and she stood. Hoping she wouldn't take off I sighed a bit. "I ..Jacob you kissed me just so I would shift...How should I not be embarrassed?" She looked away and it hit me that she was a women...she actually thinks about things that way.

Well...shit

I shake my head and make her look at me How many times have I done that already..I mean damn..I am sexy

"Tohme It was not my intention to embarrass you I promise. I just wanted you to be happy again I wanted you to see how it felt to run through the woods again in your wolf form" I said politely and she just looks away again.

Tohme"s POV

"You might not have intentionally done it ..but that is not the problem. The problem is that I was embarrassed and you don't even care and I ..I felt something in that ...kiss ..thingy" I cover my face a bit. I look back up finally but only because he is removing my hand from my face and he is kissing me again. I freeze up and blush ..again FUCK BLUSHING

Jacob's POV

It's like fucking fire kissing this girl she is wrapping her arms around my neck and sucking on my lower lip and I swear to god even if I didn't imprint on her I would be losing control right about now. I lift her into my arms and smile in the kiss but then that Nasty vampire stench fills our noses and we both stop quickly and backup from one another to see who it was spying on us.

Then I see her ..some crazy looking women in a red dress and curly hair and she jumps down from a tree and smiles at Tohme…Umm she is mine...I smile at her..? I thought to myself.

"I CAUGHT YOU ! I KNEW YOU WOULD FIND SOMEONE!" She shouts at Tohme and I feel a bit defensive..and hella confused and I walk up wrapping my left arm around her to make sure everything is okay.

"And you are….?" I say curiously looking at the women in front of us who well..now that I have seen her fully is damn right gorgeous but not to Tohme's level..hell no there is no beating that.

She laughs quietly licking her lower lip that is stained red and she smirks at Tohme...again. "Well sweetie I don't think you need to know" She says all sassy yet...mother like and I roll my eyes and glance down at my princess. "Who is this ..lady?" I say quietly.

Tohme's POV

….Oh my god ...she did not just spoil my kiss…

"Skyla can I have privacy ….please? " I say not wanting to upset her but she just laughs quietly. Ugh…

"Ok Jacob ..Well this is Skyla my friend and also..well she is like my Mom sometimes..oh like right about now." I say to Jacob and look up at him seeing Skyla smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Don't you have to go find...you know.." I say to her and it works because then she rolls her eyes and takes off again.

Jacob's POV

"Tohme...I think we should like...See each other again tomorrow…" "I have a confession I wanna make." I say looking down at her violet eyes and kiss her forehead and I smile seeing her smile

It's truly addicting

Hello Everyone I am truly sorry about the mistakes in Part 1 and if there are any in this Part 2

Please review and make comments or suggestions and I will be writing a part 3 soon.


End file.
